leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Graves/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Jde nám o vaše zlato, ne vaše hlavy. Tak si nikdo nehrajte na hrdinu, jasný?“ Na hlavu Malcolma Gravese je vypsaná odměna v každém království, říši či městském státu, do kterých kdy zavítal. Tento drsný, odhodlaný a nikdy se nevzdávající bandita nashromáždil za svou zločineckou kariéru nemalé jmění – ovšem nikdy se z něj neradoval příliš dlouho. Příběh Související příběhy: * Ohnivý příliv Aktuální= Malcolm vyrostl v přístavních uličkách Bilgewateru, kde se velice rychle naučil bojovat i krást, přičemž obě tyto dovednosti se mu v průběhu let velice hodily. Jako ještě mladý hoch se proplížil na loď mířící na pevninu a ukrytý mezi nákladem odplul vstříc novým dobrodružstvím. Na živobytí si vydělával krádežemi, lhaním a hazardem a tímto způsobem se protloukal od města k městu. Až jednoho dne narazil u stolu s vysokými sázkami na muže, který měl změnit celý jeho život: podvodníka známého pod přezdívkou Twisted Fate. Oba dva v sobě navzájem spatřili stejnou bezhlavou vášeň pro nebezpečí a dobrodružství a vzniklo mezi nimi partnerství, jež vytrvalo skoro celé desetiletí. Graves a Twisted Fate spojili své unikátní schopnosti a vytvořili tak efektivní tým, který si na své konto připsal celou řadu odvážných loupeží. Okrádali a podváděli každého, kdo byl dostatečně bohatý a pošetilý, a vychutnávali si plnými doušky slávu, peníze i zábavu, které jim jejich kousky přinášely. Dobrodružství pro ně bylo stejně lákavé jako hmotná kořist. Na hranicích Noxu proti sobě poštvali dva slavné rody, aby pak mohli osvobodit dědice jednoho z nich, jenž byl údajně unesen. Jejich zaměstnavatelé měli tušit, že po shrábnutí odměny předají onoho mladého zvrhlíka tomu, kdo za něj nabídne nejvíc. V Piltoveru si vysloužili pověst jediných zlodějů, kteří pronikli do údajně nedobytného Mechanického trezoru. Nejen, že jej dokonale vybílili, ale navíc ještě lstí přinutili tamní hlídače, aby jim uloupené poklady sami naložili na loď – která pochopitelně také nebyla tak docela jejich. Krádež byla odhalena až ve chvíli, kdy už mizeli za obzorem. Uprostřed prázdného trezoru ležela jen Fateova karta, která byla jejich podpisem. Jednoho dne jim však došlo štěstí. Při jedné nezdařené loupeži Twisted Fate svého parťáka zradil a opustil, nebo se tak aspoň zdálo. Gravese dopadli živého a uvrhli ho do nechvalně známého vězení, jemuž se přezdívalo prostě Loch. Během následujících let, jež strávil za mřížemi a v mučírně, v sobě Graves opatroval nenávist ke svému bývalému partnerovi jako nejcennější poklad. Kohokoliv slabšího by tyto útrapy jistě zlomily, ale Malcolm Graves se nevzdal a nakonec se mu podařilo uprchnout. Prohrabal se na svobodu a pustil se do pronásledování Twisted Fatea – muže, jehož zrada mu přinesla desetiletí nevýslovného utrpení. O řadu let později se Graves konečně dočkal svého střetu s Twisted Fatem. Když se však dozvěděl pravdu a společně se svým starým parťákem uprchl jisté smrti, kterou pro ně chystal Gangplank, rozhodl se na svou pomstu zapomenout. A tak se společně – když ne moudřejší, tak alespoň o něco starší – rozhodli pokračovat tam, kde přestali, a opět si začali vydělávat na živobytí podvody, loupežemi a přesně cíleným násilím. Seděl v prázdném baru, krvácel z tuctu ran a věděl, že dům je obklíčen ozbrojenci, kteří mu jdou po krku. Ano, Malcolm Graves na tom nebyl zrovna nejlépe. Ale už bylo i hůř, takže si zatím nedělal starosti. Naklonil se přes rozbitý barový pult, vzal jednu z lahví a po přečtení nápisu na vinětě si povzdechl. „Demacijský víno? To nemáš nic lepšího?“ „Je to ta nejdražší lahev, kterou mám...“ vykoktal hospodský, jenž se krčil pod barem v jiskřivém oceánu rozbitého skla. Graves se rozhlédl po nálevně a zakřenil se. „Nejspíš to taky je jediná flaška, co ti tady zbyla.“ Barmanovi se ve tváři zračil děs. Zřejmě nebyl zvyklý ocitnout se uprostřed přestřelky. Tohle nebyl Bilgewater, kde se strhávaly krvavé rvačky desetkrát denně. Piltover byl považován za mnohem civilizovanější než Gravesovo rodné město. Alespoň v některých ohledech. Vytáhl zátku zuby, vyplivl ji na podlahu a trochu si loknul. Chvíli víno poválel na patře, jak to vídal u boháčů, a teprve pak polknul. „Pěkný chcanky,“ prohlásil, „ale darovanýmu koni na zuby nekoukej, ne?“ Za rozbitými okny se ozval zvučný hlas plný falešné sebedůvěry a odvahy podpořené početní převahou. „Vzdej se, Gravesi. Je nás tady sedm a ty jsi sám. To nemůže skončit dobře.“ „To si pište, že nemůže,“ zvolal na oplátku Graves. „Jestli chcete odejít po svejch, měli byste si rychle sehnat nějaký posily!“ Ještě jednou si lokl z lahve a odložil ji na bar. „Tak jdeme na to,“ řekl a zvedl z pultu svou jedinečnou brokovnici. Zasunul do zásobníku nové náboje, pěkně jeden po druhém. Jednotlivé díly zbraně do sebe zapadly s uspokojivě smrtícím zvukem, který byl dost hlasitý na to, aby se donesl až k mužům čekajícím venku. Každý, kdo znal Gravese, poznával i ten zvuk a věděl, co znamená. Psanec sklouzl z barové stoličky, a zatímco se blížil ke dveřím, pod podrážkami vysokých bot mu tiše křupalo sklo. Krátce vyhlédl z rozbitého okna. Za provizorními kryty se tam krčili čtyři muži: dva na střeše dílny, další dva ve ztemnělých dveřích na druhé straně ulice. Všichni měli samostříly a muškety připravené k výstřelu. „Pronásledovali jsme tě přes půlku světa, ty parchante,“ vykřikl stejný hlas co prve. „Těm, co na tebe vypsali odměnu, je jedno, jestli budeš dejchat, nebo ne. Vyjdi ven s tím svým dělem nad hlavou a ušetříme si další krveprolití.“ „Jasně, že půjdu ven,“ zvolal Graves. „Na to vemte jed.“ Vytáhl z kapsy stříbrného hada a hodil jej na barový pult, kde se chvíli točil v loužičce rozlitého rumu a poté spadl pannou vzhůru. Chvějící se ruka se pro něj natáhla. „To máš za ty dveře,“ zakřenil se Graves.„Za jaké dveře?“ zeptal se zmateně hospodský. Graves prudce kopl do vstupních dveří a vyrazil je z pantů. Proskočil rozbitými zárubněmi, zvedl se z kotoulu na jedno koleno a už střílel od boku. „Tak jo, vy parchanti!“ vykřikl z plných plic. „Skoncujeme s tím!“ |-| Starý= Malcolm Graves se narodil v koutě Bilgewaterské hospody, kde byl pohozen pouze se svou plínou a flaškou zkyslého mléka. Své dětství v pirátských slumech přežil jen díky využití všech možných zákeřných triků. Toužil si pro sebe vybudovat vlastní život a tak odplul na první lodi, na kterou se dokázal vplížit. Nicméně drsná realita okolního světa ho donutila vyrovnat se s nezáviděníhodným bydlením v undergroundových částech různých městských států a okamžitě zdrhat přes hranice, když začalo být příliš „horko“. Při jedné hře karet, ve které šlo opravdu o hodně, zjistil, že sedí naproti muži s přezdívkou Twisted Fate. Když ve velkém finále padly karty na stůl, oba dva na něj vhodili čtyři esa. Bylo to vůbec poprvé, co oba podvodníci narazili na sobě rovného. Okamžitě spojili své síly, shrábli ze stolů všechny prachy a vzali bok po boku do zaječích skrze spletité zadní uličky velkoměsta. Společně utíkali dál, a okrádali všechny, kdo byli tak stupidní, že jim naletěli. Graves naneštěstí udělal tu chybu, že „znárodnil“ slušnou částku doktora Aregora Priggse, vysoce postaveného Zaunitského úředníka a businessmana. Když Priggs zjistil, že byl napálen, okamžitě byl posednut touhou po pomstě. Dozvěděl se o Twistedově všepohlcující touze ovládat magii a rychle mu nabídl obchod: odevzdá jim Gravese, výměnou za proceduru, která by měla splnit jeho přání. Twisted nabídku přijal – on i Graves věděli, jaké jsou vyhlídky této dohody, ale ta nabídka byla prostě příliš lákavá. Jakmile ho získal, nechal Priggs Gravese zasadit do speciálně vystavěné lokace pro vězně, jejichž zločiny – přesněji řečeno, jejichž tresty – by měly být mimo rejstřík. Graves vydržel roky v zajetí, pod rukama těch nejkrutějších Zaunských bachařů, než se mu podařilo utéct. Jeden z jeho spoluvězňů utekl s ním a představil ho zručnému zbrojíři, který připravil brokovnici přesně podle Gravesových představ. Pojmenoval ji „Destiny“ (osud). Poté co obdaroval Priggse svou návštěvou, se Graves připojil k League of Legends, se dvěma cíly v hledáčku: Twisted Fatem a odplatou. de:Graves/Background en:Graves/Background es:Graves/Historia fr:Graves/Historique pl:Graves/historia ru:Грейвз/Background sk:Graves/Background Kategorie:Příběh